


Things You Said In Your Sleep

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Veronica is up on the night watch when August starts talking in her sleep.





	Things You Said In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February!

Veronica is up late, not able to sleep.  It happens sometimes; it makes her a good person to keep watch as they wander the Mojave.  She likes the stars, and the quiet, and that somehow she doesn’t feel alone anymore, even when both August and Arcade are asleep.  

Something rustles on the other side of the fire, and Veronica looks over to see August tossing and turning in her sleep.  She does that often, ever since she came back from the Sierra Madre.  It took a good two weeks before August would even tell them where she had been, and another month before she stopped looking perpetually haunted about whatever happened.  

August mutters something, pained, and Veronica moves closer, contemplating waking her up from whatever nightmare she’s having.  

“Not Veronica.  Not Veronica.  Not-”

Veronica presses her hand to August’s shoulder, shaking her gently.

August wakes with a start, looking around wide eyed.  She’s reaching towards the knife she keeps by her pillow, until her eyes focus on Veronica’s face.

“Hey, it’s me,” Veronica says, soft so she doesn’t wake up Arcade.  “It’s okay.”

“H-hey,” August says, voice shaking.  “Something happen?”

“I thought I heard something,” Veronica says, “but it was just a crow.  Sorry.”

August smiles at her gratefully as she eases back so she’s laying down again.  She inhales unsteadily, and then when she takes another breath it’s steady.  

“I think I’m gonna try to get a couple more hours of sleep,” August says.  “Thanks.”

Veronica nods a little.  “Anytime.”

August turns over and Veronica watches as her body relaxes.  She falls asleep so quickly.

A piece of hair has fallen across her face, and Veronica gently brushes her fingers over August’s skin to put it back into place.  Just the brief touch makes Veronica’s heart beat faster and her breath come unevenly.  

“Goodnight,” Veronica whispers.  

Veronica tries not to wonder what it could mean that August is having nightmares about her.  Nothing, she decides- the woman cares for the whole wasteland, even finding mercy for the man who shot her in the head and buried her.  Of course she has nightmares about her friends.  Of course she does.  


End file.
